


Headcanon: Kensei + Workouts

by aba_ridemerenji



Series: Headcanons [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aba_ridemerenji/pseuds/aba_ridemerenji
Summary: Workout HCs as requested by the lovely BuriedInBleach (alsohereon AO3!)I'm on Tumblr ataba-ridemerenjiLink to this posthere





	Headcanon: Kensei + Workouts

**Author's Note:**

> [BuriedInBleach](http://buriedinbleach.tumblr.com) asked: How about some workout HCs for my Bleach husband, Kensei? 😘 Yay for opening up shop!!!
> 
> \---
> 
> _Thank you for the house(shop?)warming ask! You say the word, lovely lady, and I deliver. Shout out to my very first Bleach smut dealer, @buriedinbleach. Thank you for the gift of the gateway drug to all the Bleach babes that is Kensei. You inspire being horny on main in deliciously detailed fashion – a true beacon of lust._

**SFW**

  * Congrats on your new personal trainer, comes pre-installed once you’re his s/o
  * Honestly a good teacher, although a tough one
  * He’s a perfectionist who’s big on form, so every workout he coaches you through/does with you has maximum impact, because you’re actually working all the right muscle groups and stretching the areas that need to be stretched
  * Will 100% not hesitate to correct you or make you re-do reps if your form isn’t on point or you’re not extending far enough
  * Doesn’t give a shit if you swear at him from how tough the work is. In fact, he admires how you’re pushing yourself. You’ll catch that maniacal grin with the crazy eyes egging you on to complete the set.
  * Will unironically yell “FEEL THE BURN" 
  * He’s gotta exercise every day. No exceptions. He’s not himself when he doesn’t work out. If you think he’s grumpy now, imagine Kensei all pent up, with no physical outlet to release all that energy. 
  * He likes going to the sauna or soaking in a warm tub for a bit when he’s done, it relaxes his tired muscles. 
  * When he’s gone through a physically draining day of training, you’re gonna want to go in for a massage. It’s rare for this unit of a man to turn into actual mush, but once you start on those knots it’ll feel like his bones are made of water. Also the best way to make him moan out loud ;) 
  * Post-workout shower Kensei. Smells. So good. So clean. So fresh. You just want to climb into his shihakusho, put your nose up to his neck and brrrreathe in like the weirdo you are. He will tolerate this only in private. In public, settle for wrapping your arms around one of his and pressing your cheek against his shoulder/bicep. Breathe discreetly, if you must.



**NSFW**

  * Remember how I said he has to train every day? I lied, you can keep the grumps at bay if you wear him out in bed. Once, he got sent on a month-long assignment and your ‘welcome home’ greeting was partaking in a marathon all-day romp, stopping only for basic bodily functions and the occasional nap. (Is this a fic I’m working on? Hmm couldn’t say)
  * tbh watching Kensei in the gym doing reps is boring for the most part. You know where the real spankbank goldmine is? In the ring. Or the mat. Or the dojo. 
  * The intensity and focus he has when sparring. The control and mastery over every movement of his body. If you don’t find yourself clenching your fists (and your thighs) and getting caught up in the match, you’re not paying attention.
  * Every time he slams an opponent down on the mat with his full body weight, your internal monologue is just “god i wish that were me”
  * Watching him fight always swings you to the extremes
  * Either you’re itching for a tussle and fighting him for dominance while you both tear each other’s clothes off, twisting and gripping wrists, arms, waists, legs tangling and locking, competing to literally come out on top. 
  * Or. You go into full submissive mode. We’re talking begging, “please” and “thank you”, and of course, calling him Taicho. Do this and you’re guaranteed the slow, sweet torture of a drawn-out tease until Kensei’s had enough and decides to fuck you right there against the wall of the empty locker room. He’ll get rough if you ask him to, gripping the backs of your thighs, spreading them and holding you up while he ruts into you, teeth clenched in a snarl. And ohhhh boy will you be asking. Very loudly. And repeatedly. 
  * Praise him for winning the match (he never loses. ever.) and it’s over. When you say “Baby you were so good out there”, Kensei auto-translates that to “Baby you feel so good down there”. And between your legs his face will stay, until you tap out. 
  * What about when _you_ work out? If you’re into yoga, pilates or barre, Kensei watches you to track your progress and makes little mental notes like “hmm yes she can do this pose now, we’re definitely trying that one position tonight" 
  * If he trains you in any capacity don’t be surprised if he’s a little biased towards things that he can benefit from later. Hip flexors, lower ab exercises that work your pelvic floor, and squats aplenty. You’ll ~~spank~~ thank him later. 
  * Look, Kensei thinks you look good in everything. But it’s a little harder for him to focus when you’re working out together and you’re wearing a sports bra as a top. But if you’re wearing _yoga pants_? Sorry workout cancelled, please adjourn to the bedroom. (Kensei having A Thing for yoga pants, and asses in general, is def something I agree with other Bleach HC blogs on)




End file.
